Field of the Invention
The subject application generally relates to a detection device, and more specifically, to a radar detection device.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional radar system can detect an OUD (Object Under Detection). However, if detection of more than two different regions on the OUD is required, the radar system must have multiple antennas and multiple transceivers inside, thereby resulting in a higher manufacturing cost. In addition, the multipath fading effect of electromagnetic waves also affects the accuracy of detection by the radar system for detection. As a result, there is a need for a novel detection device for overcoming the drawbacks of conventional radar systems.